Swype is an input method for touch-screens where the user enters words by sliding a finger or stylus from letter to letter, lifting only between words. Swype uses error-correcting algorithms and a language model to guess the intended word. Swype also includes a tapping predictive text system in the same interface. Swype is designed for use on touch-screen devices with a traditional QWERTY keyboard. Swype's underlying technology relies on four major components: an input path analyzer for Swyping, a predictive tap corrective engine for tapping, a word matching search engine with accompanying word database, and a flexible user interface. These four components together with standard features make Swype a viable input solution for virtual keyboard applications. Swype is designed to work across a variety of devices such as phones, tablets, game consoles, kiosks, televisions, virtual screens, and more